


Good Girl

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Sansa's a good girl. Everyone said so.





	Good Girl

He is a ghost in the mansion, just like her.

 

Sansa doesn't know what he's doing there. He is supposed to be at college, or that's what her father said whenever her sister asked about him. _Jon is at college._ _Jon is studying to become a lawyer, just like Robb did._ Robb. She can't remember the last time she thought about him.

 

He's a rare sight, mostly keeping to his rooms, but she sees him every once in a while. Lady likes him and he leaves treats for her, perhaps remembering of his own dog, his white snowy fur and the redness of his eyes. Ghost has been gone for quite some time now.

 

Everyone is gone, except for them. It would make sense for them to drift closer, to lean into each other as the rest of their family rots in the dirt. No one would even bat an eye.

 

But Sansa can't make herself talk to him. She is too shy. Arya was the one close to him, not her. Arya should be the one alive, not her.

 

He returned home for her, though, not for Arya. She didn't even have to ask, he just appeared in the doorstep one day, bags in hand, ready to come in and help her, take care of her. He's all she has left and there is no way she'd turn her brother away for any futile idea that she doesn't need him. She does. She needs him as much as she needs water and food. Her body yearns to be with him, to be by him.

 

And yet, she does nothing.

 

Servants come and go, only fulfilling their duties until their money runs out, but they are the only ones that last.

 

She likes to watch him. He jogs around the property, keeping his physique fit, through sun, rain and even snow. Sometimes, he stops by the old oak at the edge of their backyard and takes his shirt off, throwing cold water onto his face. Her stomach knots at that, heat pooling between her legs, but she ignores it, stepping away from the window with shame burning her cheeks.

 

_ He's your brother,  _  a voice seems to say in her ear, one that looks so much like her mother's,  _ Do not mistake his kindness for desire. _

 

Sansa's a good girl. Everyone said so and when everyone says something about you, it becomes true. Sansa Stark would never act on her sinful wants, not matter how much it hurt to ignore them. She can only hope that Jon feels the same, except he doesn't because he isn't as broken as she is, daydreaming about the first man who showed her affection after so many years.

 

So she waits. And suffers. And pines.

 

It's enough for her, or so she thinks. Jon's there, without a girlfriend or a wife, by her side. She'll be quiet about it if only to have him with her. It's better than to be alone.

 

That's what she tells herself every night, hand between her legs, wearing his shirt that she stole from the drawers, smelling his sweet cologne.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me. I can't write endings.


End file.
